Changes In Gold Coast
by chucknorrisisgod11
Summary: When the daughters of Emma, Rikki, and Cleo come across the moon pool, theirs live's will change forever. Will the three girls discover the secret their mothers kept so many years ago? Better than it sounds.


Authors note: this is my first story… I hope its good! xD well… uhhh… write reviews If should write more! Uhhh and another thing! Bella isn't going to be in it. WAIT one more thing: I don't own h2o

Chapter uno: The Beginning of a Story

Jenny felt the wind on her back. The cool breeze was wonderful, and it was just warm enough for her to be warmed. She stared at the beautiful ocean just a few feet in front of her. She knew this was a new beginning, a fresh start. She had just moved to Gold Coast Australia from Massachusetts, and the change was enormous. No snow, barley any rain, and worst of all, no brilliant red and yellow leaves in October and November. She felt… misplaced. There was an ocean, but it just wasn't the same as the beautiful Atlantic she used to swim in. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something very different about that ocean. Maybe it was the temperature of it. Or the way it rolled in and out. It was different. Just as she was pondering that idea, someone, no, two people, came up behind her. It was Piper and Olive, the two girls she met on her first day of school last week. "Hey hey, who wants to go for a swim?" Olive asked. Though the two girls had just met Jenny, they welcomed her warmly into their arms. "I can't go swimming without a parent with me." Jenny said. "Oh, come on!" Piper piped in. (Sorry, i just had to do it XD) both Piper and Olive's parents were from Gold Coast, in Australia, they both say that they're mother's were such good swimmers, they trusted in they're daughters "ability's". "Fine, but if my mother finds out I've been swimming with no adult around, I'll be hung by my toes." "Kay, fine, we'll go ask your mom then." Olive said. When they got to Jenny's house, Jenny's mother was trying to calm down her little brother, Jay. "Hey, mom." Jenny said as cheerfully as she could. She needed to be to be extra- nice if her mother was going to let her swim alone. "Hey honey, oh, who are your friends?" Jenny's mother asked. Jenny's mother grew up in Gold Coast, and she still had a hint of an accent left. Jenny had a bit of that accent, but not much. Jenny's mother traveled all over the world as a teenager, and finally, at some point, they settled in Lower Falls, MA. Her mom's name was Emma. "This is Olive, and this is Piper." Jenny said with a fake smile plastered on her freckled face. "Oh, good, what are their mum's names?" "MOM!" Jenny Half yelled, half whispered. "What, what'd I do?" Emma asked, confused. "You can't be all up in my grill!" Jenny yelled. Piper started laughing, then Olive. Then they were all in a fit of giggles. After they were over it, She asked seriously: "No, really, who are they're parents?" "My Mom is Cleo, and My father is named Lewis."Piper said. "My mom is Rikki, and my father was Zane, but he left when I was just a little kid, so I don't see him anymore." Exclaimed Olive. "Cleo? Rikki? What are they're maiden names?" "Mom, your such a creep!" Jenny yelled, getting more and more embarrassed by the second. "Wait, honey, just hold on." Emma said, face pale. "My mom's maiden name is Chadwick." Olive said politely. "Mine's Setori." Piper said. "Um, Oh My God. I used to be best friend's with both your mothers and your father's… well, not really Zane. Wow, I thought they moved away years ago. This is really a surprise." "Wow!" The three girls said in unison. "You should go see them sometime." Jenny said. "Yeah, yeah." Jenny's mum said, taking a seat on the couch. "Anyway's, what we really came here for was to ask you if… well… if we could go swimming alone." Jenny asked innocently. "Yeah, sure, have fun." Jenny's mom said in a daze. "Cool! Let me go get my swimsuit on." As soon as her swimsuit was on, they were off to the beach. When they got there, the sun was bright in the sky. The girls didn't swim right away, though. They decided to explore first. When they went through an opening of a rock, they found an old metal rowboat. "That's so cool! Lets go for a ride in it!" Olive yelled. "I don't know…" Piper said. "Oh Piper! Don't be so… so…Pipery like you always are!" Olive whined. "Really, Pipery? That's the best you can come up with?" Piper asked, with fake disgust in her voice. "Oh, shut up Piper!" And Piper couldn't help grinning. "What do you think, Jenny? Olive asked Jenny, in a pleading tone. "I kind of agree with Piper on this one. Sorry Ol." "Grrr!" Olive growled in playful way. They had that friendly debate for about a half an hour, until finally Olive won. They pushed the boat out, they got in, and rode farther and farther until they were near Mako Island. "Wow!" Jenny said, staring at the big green island that was not very large. "Oh, I forgot you've just moved here. That's Mako Island, and nobody ever goes there." Piper explained. "Ohhh, that's really cool." Jenny said, not taking her eyes of the island once to acknowledge Piper. "Jenny, wohoo?" Olive waved her hand in front of Jenny's face. "Huh, what?" Jenny asked, taking her eyes off the island. "If you want to see it so much, why don't we just go explore it?" Olive asked. "No way, Olive! That island is probably full of like Dingos, and other stuff that'll eat us." Piper exclaimed. "OK, Piper, you've lived here all your live, you should know by now that there are no dingo's in Gold Coast, just in the outback. Second of all, nothing is going to eat you." Olive said, like she was talking to a child who didn't listen to anything anyone said. What do you think, Jenny?" Olive pleaded. "OK, I hate being asked what to do, but I really think it might be too dangerous, Olive." They then had yet another debate, and again, Olive won. "Man, Olive, how do you win so many battles?" Jenny asked, gobsmacked. (I think that's the Australian way to say amazed, but I'm not sure. I know it's the British way =P Cough cough, back to the story.) "Have you met my mother?" Olive asked. When they got near land, that played three-way rock, paper, scissors to see who would pull in the boat. Olive lost. Then she started arguing. "No, not fair! You cheated!" Jenny and piper ended up pulling in the boat. When they explored, Olive led the way, followed by Piper and Jenny. Soon the three girls ran across a stream-type thing with rocks running across it. "C'mon!" Olive said. "No way, Olive, too dangerous!" Piped exclaimed. Oh, come on Piper, I'll help you! Olive whined. "No!" Piper said. "Fine, if I show you it's safe, will you come?" "Fine." Olive walked across it, but when she was half way through… "Ahhh!" Olive shouted, and disappeared into a hole. "Oh My God!" The two remaining girls shouted in unison. "Olive, can you hear me?" Piper asked. "Yeah, I just fell down a cave thing!" Olive yelled back. "Well climb back up!" Jenny yelled. "Can't! It's too steep!" Olive shouted back. "hold on! We're coming!" Jenny yelled. Before Piper could object, Jenny had grabbed her hand, and they both fell in. "Oh, great! Look what you've done!" Piper yelled. "Sorry!" Jenny said. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." "It's OK." Jenny forgave. "Well how are we going to get out of here?" Piper asked wearing a worried expression. "hey, look!" Jenny said. There was a little pool of water that led to the ocean. "Let's go through it!" Olive said. "No way!" Piper said. "I heard this place is totally inhabited with sharks!" "is not!" Olive protested. "Yeah huh!" "Fine then we just wo-" Olive stopped talking by grabbing both their hands and pushing them into the water. Then she jumped in herself. By then it had gotton very dark. Just as Piper was about to get out, the moon aligned with the big hole at the top of the volcano. The water started bubbling, than lifting into the air. "Wow!" All three girls said. "I, I think we should leave now. Jenny said, and the two others nodded their heads. They found an opening and left, swam to land, and got in the boat. "Wait, what if we get lost?" Piper asked. "Trust me, we won't." said Olive, and started to row. By the time the said their goodbye's, and got home, it was ten o'clock. Jenny walked in the house, and the police were there. "Oh My God, Jenny, where were you? We were about to send a search party out for you!" I was stuck in a hole. Litterly." Jenny said. "Huh?" Her dad asked. "Long story. I went to an island, we explored, then Olive got stuck in a hole so me and Piper went down there, and we were arguing about whether to swim out or not, which lasted like two hours, then we finally swam out, then argued about whether to leave until morning or not, which lasted like twenty minutes, then it took like half an hour to row home." She left out all the magic bubbly stuff, because it was too weird to even think of. "Island,hole, pool of water? Hon-Honey d did a anything strange ha happen there? " Emma studdered. "Nope, we just swam out, is all."Jenny lied. She then trudged out, too wet and tired to think about how strange her mother was being. She took a shower, and got to bed right away, curious about the day's events.

PS. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!

PPS. Cleo, Rikki, and Emma are no longer mermaids. Don't ask me how, I don't know.

PPPS. Is it too short?

PPPPS. Let them eat cake! :P

PPPPPS: LOL there is none I just felt like doing that =P


End file.
